All I've Got
by AthenaMay24
Summary: Cassandra told a truth she wishes she hadn't, and Jake feels the need to apologize for something. Jones also decides to get involved. Jassandra. Post And What Lies Beneath the Stones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Librarians fic, and my first any type of fic posted in forever, so I'm a little out of practice. But, I couldn't help but write something after last week's episode (And What Lies Beneath the Stones). It takes place after that episode. It's one of those that just comes out without any planning or anything, so I have no idea where it's going, but there will probably be more chapters because I hate the way I ended it. Hope you like it!**

He found her right where he expected to.

Jacob understood that everyone else in the Library also knew that Cassandra liked to come to a certain corner upstairs hidden from view by two bookcases and a wall. But he nonetheless almost prided himself because he knew it too. Baird only knew because it was her job to know where they were at all times like an overzealous mother hen. Jones knew because he'd trained himself to be aware of everything and everybody. Jenkins knew because he paid attention to things like blankets suddenly being stored in a certain spot upstairs behind a bookcase.

But Jacob knew because of _Cassandra_ , not because it was his job, or training, or neat freak tendencies. He'd started to become aware of her, not even completely on purpose (really, though, who could actually keep their eyes off of her, anyway?) In case something happened, Jacob wanted to know where she was, so he could get to her as quickly as possible, in case she had a spell or her tumor started acting up or something attacked the Library or anything else crazy that had suddenly become normal started happening and she needed him. So, of course he knew where she liked to decompress after missions.

Cassandra looked up when Jacob self-consciously came around the corner. "Hey . . ." she closed the book she'd been cradling in her lap on the floor.

Jake swallowed, aware of everything that had happened, everything that had come to light, during their trip to Oklahoma.

"I'm going to publish that paper under my real name," Jake blurted.

Cassie looked surprised, he noticed, but she smiled at him and that, like always, made up for everything. "That's great! Am I allowed to say I'm proud of you?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "If you were anyone but you, I'd say no."

"I'm glad I'm me, then," Cassandra said softly. She was looking at him strangely, probably wondering why he was just standing there, and what else he had to say.

"Can I sit down?" Jacob asked at the same time Cassandra began to ask, "Is there something else?"

"Yes," the said together, and smiled. It is so easy to smile when Cassie smiled too, Jacob decided as he slid down onto the floor next to her.

"I take it you didn't just come here to tell me about your paper," Cassandra said after a small silence, "Did Baird or Jenkins send you?"

"No, they—"

"Jones get into trouble then?"

"No—"

"Then—?"

"I came about us," Jacob finally got in.

That brought Cassandra up short, "What?"

"I feel terrible about everything that happened," Jacob tried to clarify, "I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Jacob wasn't sure if that was a good response or not. On one hand, it meant Cassie didn't appear to be upset . . . on the other hand, it meant that she probably didn't even notice, or overthink everything like he seemed to always find himself doing.

"I can't believe—" Jacob broke off, took a deep breath, and started again, "I've been kicking myself because I actually thought that thing was you. I don't understand—"

"Jake. . ." Cassie tried to break in, but he wouldn't let her.

"I should have known—I do know—that you'd never be that cruel to anybody. I don't know why I didn't immediately guess. I should have—I'm sorry, Cassie."

Cassie's eyebrows crinkled together, which Jacob would have found adorable under normal circumstances. "You're apologizing because you had no idea that a shape shifter who looked _exactly_ like me wasn't actually me?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded, relieved that Cassandra could articulate his feelings better than he could.

Cassandra burst out laughing, "Are you crazy?" She nudged his shoulder with her own, "Did you think I was mad about that? I'm just sorry that that thing hurt you so much."

Jacob wasn't quite buying it. He'd seen the look in Cassie's eyes in the bar when he'd been so rude to her. "It still didn't give me the right to treat you like I did."

Cassandra still looked confused, "I'm pretty sure it did, Stone."

He shook his head, "Nothing gives me—or anyone—the right to be rude to you, Cassie. I'm sure if you ever were to actually say something like that it would be because I deserved it."

Cassandra was quiet. She hadn't missed the implications of what Jacob had just said, but she didn't want to dwell on them in case she was way off base.

"Cassie?" Jake was looking at her expectantly. The darling man actually felt like he needed to apologize to her.

Cassandra put on a smile just for him, "Thanks for telling me you felt that way. I'm so glad that you're letting us in. Trusting people can be hard but, I'd like to think we're getting close?" she said it like a question, but Jacob didn't answer it.

He opened just his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he closed it again and stood up, smiling a little. Cassandra though he was gone, but he poked his head back around the corner, "Oh, and Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Jones told me what you said to keep the door open."

Cassandra's heart thudded faster. Jones promised he wouldn't—

"You hate babies? Really?" Jacob smiled, "How is that even possible?"

A wave of relief washed over Cassandra. She shrugged easily, "No idea."

Jacob smiled at her one more time, and disappeared.

~o0o~

"Seriously?"

Cassandra let out a little scream, whipping around. Jake had only been gone around the corner for a minute or two. " _Jones?!"_ she asked incredulously.

"Yeah?" The thief's voice was coming in loud and clear from . . . somewhere.

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs eating pizza."

"How are you—?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't install some kind of bug in your hiding spot?" Cassandra could practically see Jones rolling his eyes. "And before you ask, yes, I heard everything between you and Stone."

Cassandra groaned, leaning her head back against the wall. "Once again you've dropped my faith in humanity a few notches, Jones."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Jones, as usual, ignored all remarks about his morals. It sounded like he'd just taken a bite out of his pizza, because Cassandra could hear the sounds of his chewing through the speaker.

"Ew, could you hold the microphone farther from your mouth, please?" Cassandra complained, trying to avoid the issue.

"Do you want Stone to hear me? Because I could call him in here."

"No!" Cassandra practically screeched, fully aware that she was falling into Jones's trap. "What do you really want, Ezekiel?" she demanded sharply.

"Yeesh, what's with you? This time I'm actually trying to help a sister out." Chewing noise again, and then, "I take it you won't be telling that truth any time soon, then?"

Cassandra sighed. "I can't. He still doesn't even trust me. And you promised you won't tell either!" she added.

"I won't, crook's honor. But I think you're crazy. He trusts you more than anyone else." There was a crumpling sound like Jones was throwing away a napkin.

"Trusts me more than anyone else does, or trusts me more than he trusts anyone else?" Cassandra frowned.

"I think you know."

"I told you, I can't." Cassandra pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Why couldn't Jones understand?

"I don't understand," Jones said, echoing Cassandra's thoughts. "You said you love him. The door stayed open, so obviously you do, at least as much as you hate babies. Why wouldn't you want him to know?"

Cassandra removed her hands from her eyes, blinking away the resulting spots. She wished she hadn't blurted out her feelings for Stone like she had. She'd been running out of things to say off the top of her head, and she was worried about him fighting the shapeshifter alone and she was worried about his whole deal with his dad and it just kinda came out. She'd sworn Jones to secrecy, but obviously he wouldn't drop the topic.

"I'm just a friend to him, okay?" Cassandra snapped, probably too harshly. "That's the way it has to be!"

"Fine," Jones surrendered, for now at least. "But I think you're both being silly."

"It's not silly," Cassandra said quietly, more to herself than to Jones, "It's all I've got."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter was a lot harder for me than some, so I don't actually know how I feel about it. I want to thank ArcelSkye and Kat for their help. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

Jones threw away the now empty pizza box, trying to decide what to do. Obviously he wasn't going to let Cassandra be miserable, and this whole situation seemed the perfect opportunity to mess with Stone, so, really, why wouldn't he interfere?

There was no point in trying to talk to Cassandra. She was still convinced that everyone hated her for selling out the Library.

Stone, on the other hand . . .

If Jones could get him to admit how he felt about Cassandra (assuming his feelings were as obvious as they appeared) and he could get it on tape, maybe he could convince those two idiots that they were being crazy.

Jones headed for the backdoor, only pausing once to consider what life would be like with two more lovebirds around. But Cassandra deserved to be happy before her brain grape killed her, and Stone could use some kind of outlet, plus if this actually worked out, they'd both owe him one.

That gave him an idea.

~o0o~

Jake pulled open the door to a bar not far from the Library. He'd been there a couple of times, so he knew his way around.

He had no intention of drinking after the way he'd acted in Oklahoma, so he wasn't sure why he'd come. Regardless, he approached the bar, wondering at the best way to order a coke without seeming too out of place.

The bartender was a blonde woman in a tight black shirt, currently engaged in conversation at the other end of the room. Jake suddenly had no desire to order anything. Something about the way she was laughing at the old man she was serving told Jake that she was the type to flirt with every patron, and he was not in the mood. She looked up, spying Jake, but before she could come closer, Jake veered toward the bathroom, where Jones coming out the door.

"Seriously?" Jake demanded, grabbing Jones's arm and pulling him into a dark corner. "You used the back door to come _here_?" he hissed.

"It's urgent," Jones removed his arm from Jake's grasp.

Jake squinted. He could never tell if Jones was serious. "Is everything okay?"

"I just _urgently_ needed a drink. Calm down, mate, not everything is life or death," Jones smiled, "Be right back." He headed off toward the bar, engaging in a lengthy talk with the bartender.

Jake sighed and crossed his arms. He was not in the mood for _any_ of this.

Jones came back, a beer in one hand, and a coke in the other, which he handed to Jake. Jones was definitely up to something. "What do you really want?" Jake demanded.

Jones shook his head sadly. What was up with these two, assuming he wanted something? "Maybe I just feel like I don't bond enough with the team."

Jake didn't buy anything Jones was saying, but he really didn't feel like arguing.

"I noticed you wouldn't go talk to the bartender," Jones said conversationally, taking a sip of his drink.

"How could you notice that?" Jake rolled his eyes, "You weren't here yet."

"And now I know it's true. Thanks for making things so easy," Jones smiled.

"I didn't try to deny it," Jake took a sip of his drink. "Why-why do you even care?"

Jones shrugged, "Because I think I know why."

"It's none of your business," Jake muttered crossly, taking another sip of his coke.

"It's my business when it could affect work. I've already got to watch out for Baird and Flynn," Jones was carefully watching Jake sip his drink.

"Then go complain to Jenkins," Jake rolled his shoulders, leaning against the wall, not looking at Jones.

"You know, maybe I was wrong," Jones continued, judging it was time to make the cowboy mad. "Maybe you've just been too busy. Maybe that's why you came, to find someone to make you feel better about how lonely you are." He waved a hand at the rest of the bar, "Take your pick then, mate."

Jake took another larger gulp of his coke to try and stop his hands from shaking. "I'm not that guy anymore" he said stiffly.

"Why not? What's so bad about it?" Jones studied Jake closely before changing directions. "Are you afraid?"

"No, look, Jones," Jake had no idea why he was trying to explain or why he was even talking. The faint suspicion was entering his mind that maybe Jones had slipped him something, but it felt so good to talk that he didn't care. "Every time I think about how I used to be with women, I think about how Cassandra would feel about it. What she'd think."

"Why Cassandra? If you need a mother figure, why not Baird?" Jones challenged, beginning to record the conversation on his phone.

"Because Cassie is so innocent, and good, and—" Jake sighed. "She's so different from every girl I've known. From every girl in here."

"So? You might as well settle for someone in here. Cassandra won't know," Jones held his breath.

"But…" Jake was feeling a little lightheaded. Jones had definitely drugged him, not that that knowledge meant he could stop talking.

"But what?"

"But," Jake sighed and punched the wall behind him, "I love her, okay? You happy? I love Cassandra!"

"That's all I needed to hear," Jones smiled cheekily.

~o0o~

Cassandra was just about to change into her pajamas when her phone rang. She could tell it was Jones from the ringtone. He probably wanted to bug her some more about her feelings for Jake.

She seriously considered not answering, but because there was the off-chance that she was needed at the Library for something important, she picked up. "What do you want now?" she snapped, probably harsher than she should have.

To her surprise, it wasn't Ezekiel's voice that came through the speakers. It was Jake's. " _But I love her, okay? You happy? I love Cassandra!"_

Cassandra didn't know what to do. She just stared stupidly at her cell phone. Jake obviously had no idea she could hear him. Something wasn't right about the way he was talking, either. It was almost like he was drunk and slurring, but Cassandra didn't think that could be right, because there's no way Jake would purposely go get drunk after everything that had happened.

"Jones?" Cassandra asked tentatively. There was a sort of muffled bang, and then a crackle.

"Yeah?" This time it was Jones who spoke.

"What was that?" Cassandra swallowed.

"That was Stone."

"I _know_. But why did he say that?" Without even realizing it, Cassandra began digging around for her shoes.

"I don't know, maybe because he loves you?" Jones's sarcastic voice made her flinch and she realized she was clenching her teeth.

"But how—" A large crash cut her off. "What was that?" she demanded, grabbing for her purse.

"Cassandra?" There were some more muffled noises, and then, "I think you should come take care of something."

"Take care of what?" Cassandra closed her apartment door behind her, finally realizing that she'd actually left and was headed for her car. "Where are you?"

"It's Stone." Jones told her the address of the bar and then started hollering at someone there with him, hanging up before Cassandra could demand more details.

By the time Cassandra walked in the bar, she had a raging headache, probably from grinding her teeth on the drive.

She had no problem locating her fellow Librarians. Jake was front and center, with Jones hovering next to him. Jake was looking a little unsteady, shouting at the top of his lungs at a very large, very tattooed bald man, something about how the man smelled like mustard and how the man thought his tattoo was threatening but it was actually the symbol of a peace loving cult in Asia. Cassandra had never seen Jake like this, and she knew he would never voluntarily end up this way.

"Ezekiel Jones!" she screamed over the din, marching up to the two of them. "What did you do to him?"

"Me?" Jones faked innocence, but winced when Jake's voice suddenly got a lot louder. "I was just trying to help. He'd never admit—" Jones had to duck suddenly, since the beer the bald man tried to throw at Jake missed and almost hit him.

Cassandra felt like screaming in frustration. " _What_ did you do to him?"

"I gave him something I found in the Library. It's supposed to make him tell the truth. I didn't think it would make him run around the bar yelling what he thought about everyone!" Jones started to say something else, but the bald man shoved Jake, knocking him into Cassandra and Jones.

"Whoa!" Cassandra yelled, jumping between the bald man and Jake.

"Out of the way," the bald man took a step forward, and it took everything Cassandra had not to step backward, but that would put her into contact with Jake, who was apparently just noticing her presence. He appeared to no longer remember the bald man and began babbling something about her skirt.

"Wait!" Cassandra held up a hand, "Please, think about what you're doing."

"I'm teaching a punk a lesson," the bald man clenched his fist, "Out of the way, lady."

"He's not a punk," Cassandra said quickly, "He's been drugged. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"He seems fine to me," the bald man said gruffly, but Jake aided Cassandra's story by shaking his head like he was trying to get water out of his ears and muttering about early Swiss architecture.

"You see, crowds make him nervous," Cassandra lied, "He gets anxious, you know, and he just started on this new drug, but he didn't read that this—" she gestured to Jake, "—could be a side effect."

The bald man's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Cassandra's mind drew a blank, but Jones stepped in, "She's his therapist."

The bald man frowned, not looking quite convinced. Cassandra took that as a sign to get the heck out of there, so she grabbed Jake's arm. "C'mon, Mr. Stone, let's get you out of here." She started leading him away, ignoring the bald man. Thankfully he didn't try and follow.

"Cassie?" Jake's head almost flopped toward her. Cassandra was vaguely aware that Jones was behind them, but she was focused on keeping Jake upright to worry with Jones.

"Yeah?" Cassandra almost had him to the door, but he stumbled on something, almost falling on her. She gave up on just holding his arm, and just draped his arm around her shoulder and wrapped hers around his waist, trying her best to accommodate his larger mass.

"I like that skirt," Jake didn't seem to even notice when they got outside. The wind was cold and Cassandra shivered. "Also, I think Jones is trying to kill me," Jake added seriously.

"He is," Cassandra said, annoyed, looking around for the thief, but he'd disappeared. She saw Jake's truck in the parking lot, but there was no way he could drive in his condition, so she took him to her car.

"Cassie?" Jake asked again as she settled him in the front seat.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," Cassandra impulsively kissed the top of Jake's head before she went around the front of the car to get in herself.

Jake was asleep by the time she started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much to everyone who's read or reviewed this story, it means so much to me. I don't know where to go with this from here, if I should continue or not, but either way, I am planning some more Jassandra stuff in the future.**

Thankfully, when Cassandra got to her apartment, Jake woke up enough for her to get him inside. He didn't speak. Whatever Jones gave him was wearing off, but it left him basically sleepwalking.

Cassandra stood indecisively in her living room, with Jake hanging off her shoulder. She figured he'd be more comfortable in an actual bed, but she already didn't know how he'd respond to waking up in her apartment, let alone her _bedroom_.

The couch it was then. Cassandra tried to maneuver him in front of her rather large couch, but just as she let go of him to try an lay him down, he fell on top of her, trapping her underneath him on the couch.

Cassandra let out a muffled squeak. Jake was _heavy_. Not that she was surprised, with the muscles he had hidden under his button-up shirts. She managed to wiggle out from under him, trying to _not_ think about his muscles, but that left her pressed between him and the back of the couch. She hated to admit it, but that position was actually very comfortable, on her side next to him, her head level with his chest. She knew she shouldn't, but she also knew she might never get the chance again, so she rested her head on his chest with a small sigh. It was only for a minute. She was so tired from half-carrying him all over creation, plus she'd have to stay up all night anyway, to make sure he didn't have some kind of further reaction to the mystery drug. She'd just rest for a minute . . .

~o0o~

Jake woke up to the sun in his face, but didn't open his eyes. He knew without looking that he was not in his own bed. In fact, he was on a couch, judging by the armrest digging into his neck. Also, and more concerning, there was a girl snuggled up to his side.

This was far from the first time Jake had woken up in a strange place with a strange girl, but it was the first time since becoming a Librarian. The last thing he remembered was being in the bar with Jones. Everything past that was fuzzy, but he knew he wouldn't have intentionally drunk enough to wipe out his memories unless something had gone really wrong.

Another interesting observation, he and whoever he was sharing the couch with both appeared to be fully clothed. Jake was pretty sure he even had his boots on. Something was _definitely_ not right.

The girl sighed and stretched, bringing one of her hands up to rest on his chest by her head. Jake decided that maybe it was time to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a familiar shade of red hair spilling down an equally familiar face and onto his chest.

He was sharing a couch with _Cassandra_. What the hell happened last night?

Jake must have made some kind of noise, or moved or something, because Cassandra suddenly jumped awake, locking eyes with him. Her mouth fell open into a cute little 'o' telling Jake that she hadn't intended to wake up that way either.

"Cass—" Jake started, but Cassie's blurted apology and elbow to his gut cut him off. She'd tried to get off of him, but the only way for her to do that was to use her elbow to prop herself up by pushing into his stomach, which she did without thinking. At his startled "oof", she pulled her arm off of him, apologizing again, but since she'd kinda been holding herself up with that arm, she fell back onto his chest.

"Sorry," she said for the third or fourth time, blushing bright red, her face inches from his.

Jake couldn't help it. He started laughing. He had no idea how or why he was in the situation he was, but somehow Cassandra still managed to be adorable.

Cassandra felt is laughter more than heard it, and before long she was laughing too, albeit more apprehensively. Jake was smiling that smile that reached his eyes, so hopefully that meant he wasn't upset?

"Here," Jake held out a hand to help her sit up. After some finagling, they ended up upright next to each other. As soon as Jake got vertical, his head began pounding. Cassandra looked like she wasn't sure what to say, so Jake started, asking, "What exactly happened last night?"

Cassandra blushed again. "What do you remember?" she asked carefully.

"I was at a bar with Jones. We were arguing about—" Jake frowned, trying to make sense of his memories, "About you, I think."

"Me?" Cassandra's mind worked frantically. Should she tell Jake what Jones recorded him saying? That would be _so_ awkward, especially if it wasn't true. But he deserved to know, didn't he? She couldn't just not tell him.

Jake continued, not appearing to notice Cassandra's inner struggle, "And Jones got me a drink, with was weird, because he never—"

"Jake?" Cassandra interrupted, "I need to tell you something." He didn't answer, but he stopped talking and looked at her, so she took that as a sign to keep going. "Jones, well, first off, I think he drugged you, but he called me yesterday, but instead of him when I answered, it was _your_ voice and—" Cassandra ran out of words, not sure how to say the next part. It was entirely possible she was taking that recording out of context. It could mean anything, really.

"What did I say?" Jake could tell that Cassandra was struggling with whatever this was.

Cassandra looked down at her hands in her lap, not able to bring herself to meet his eyes. "That you love me?"

Jake was quiet for so long that Cassandra finally looked up. When her eyes met his, he sighed, "Cassie, I'm sorry."

That was exactly what Cassandra was afraid to hear. They were just getting to that point when she thought maybe they could become closer friends, but now, she'd ruined that with her stupid, fruitless hopes. Jake had to know now how she felt; she couldn't keep her emotions off of her face.

Jake didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lie to her, but if he told her the truth everything would change. She could barely look at him as it is. "I hate that you had to find out like that, especially since I don't even remember saying it. I didn't mean for anything to happen," he continued quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cassandra's bright blue eyes snapped back to his. She looked startled. "It's true?"

"Yeah, um, I don't know how Jones found out, but . . ." Jake trailed off.

Cassandra laughed, startling Jake. "You didn't just mean it like a sister, or friend, or something?" she hedged, trying not to get too excited.

"I've tried," Jake chuckled, "Darlin', believe me, I've tried to think of you like a sister, but it has yet to work."

Cassandra wasn't sure she could trust what she was hearing. "You actually love me?" she asked again. It didn't seem like it could be true, but he nodded slowly.

Cassandra burst into tears.

Jake blinked, totally out of his element. Give him a squad of ninjas over a crying woman any day, especially when that woman was the redhead sitting in front of him. "Cassie?" Jake scooted toward her, putting a tentative hand on her shoulder, not sure if his touch would be welcome.

Cassandra wiped her eyes, "Sorry, I just, I didn't think, I told myself it wasn't—" Not sure what else to do, because she certainly couldn't seem to articulate a coherent thought, she hugged him.

"Darlin'?" Jake hugged her back, his confusion mounting.

Cassandra let him go. "Sorry," she said again, taking a breath. "I guess I kind of owe you an explanation." Jake raised an eyebrow, so she hurried on. "The reason Jones accosted you in the bar and tried to get you to say what you did was because one of my truths in Oklahoma was that I think I'm in love with you too?" she bit her lip, wincing.

Jake laughed, unable to stop himself. "You look like you think I'm going to get mad or something," he took her hand in his, "You really said that you love me in order to keep the door open? You told _Jones_?"

Cassandra nodded shyly. "Right after I said I'm scared of ravioli and hate babies."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake demanded, laughing some more.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" Cassandra countered, smiling.

"Point taken," Jake opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but before he could both of their phones went off.

Cassandra groaned, knowing that that could only mean one thing, "Does the world have to pick now to need saving?"

Jake chuckled and stood up, still holding Cassandra's hand. "I thought you liked saving the world."

"I do, but," Cassandra jumped to her feet and kissed Jake lightly on the lips, "It doesn't leave much time for other things." Grinning at the surprised but pleased look on Jake's face, she turned around to grab her phone.

"It leaves enough time for a better first kiss than that," Jake said.

Cassandra turned around in surprise. Jake, very slowly, put one hand on her hip and the other in her red curls, pulling her closer. This kiss was serious, with a promise of more to come after the case was over. It left Cassandra breathless.

"Great," she said when Jake let her go. "Now I want to save the world even less."

Jake laughed.

~o0o~

The realized that they couldn't exactly show up in their clothes from the day before, so Cassandra let Jake take her car and run to his place while she took a quick shower. He kissed her again before he left and promised to be back to pick her up.

Jones was waiting for them when they got to the Library. "What's the emergency?" Cassandra asked, heading for the clippings book.

"There isn't one," Jones smiled.

"What?" Jones glared at the thief.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how well my scheme worked," Jones shrugged.

"Your scheme?" Jake said angrily, "You mean drugging me? What did you give me, anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"You don't know?" Jake asked in disbelief. "How can you not know? You could have killed me!"

"But I didn't," Jones pointed out, seeming completely unaffected.

Jake took a step toward Jones, but Cassandra jumped between them, putting a hand on Jake's chest. "It worked out fine, didn't it?" she asked quietly. "Not that I agree with Ezekiel's methods," she shot the thief a look, "But didn't it end up for the better?"

Jake allowed himself a smile. "Yeah, it did."

"So I guess you owe me a thanks, then," Jones smiled cheekily.

Jake pulled Cassandra into a kiss, ignoring Jones's complaint. "Nope. I think I owe Cassandra a date, though."

"A date?" Cassandra asked shyly. "Right now?"

"We don't have a case, so. . ." Jake smiled the eye-touching smile, "How does breakfast somewhere sound?"

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
